Yugioh ns justice
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Hera vs Herald final turn


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 2. Herald The Cold Justice

Your only true friend is yourself. When your all alone in the dark. This mysterious sentence continued to repeat inside the head of Hera. Odd to him he had never heard these words once in his life. The more he walked down the empty streets. The longer it seemed. Above him the beating sun beggining to vanish. Ruins and destruction from the left and right of his vision. He came to a stop finially finding a sign. Worn out and tathered. A broken sign barley hung above him. Squinting his eyes he tried to make out the words on the sign. ''Domax Town...''Hera read slowwly. Unknowing to Hera the second that very sentence left his mouth behind him a small figure manefested.

With its appearance a strong burst of wind accured causing Hera to quickly turn to see the small figure. His eyes widened at the site. A small female girl with dark brown hair in a bun. Her face full of scars She wore a torn dress that only covered her top part. On her face she wore a sadistic smile. {Could it be her}Hera thought to himself. Chills running up his spine. Slowwly trying to note every trait of this small child. She would not speak a word but instead continue to sadisticly smile at Hera. Her eyes looking straight through him. ''You should have not come here mister''she finially spoke her voice quiet. Behind her another strong burst of wind accured pushing her hair in front of her face.

Blood trickled out of her eyes as she continued to look at Hera. That same crazy smile. ''YOU WILL NOW BE JUDGED AND PUNISHED!''she screamed. Hera watched in horror as the girls bottom and half parts torn in half. Still smiling as she vanished with the passing of the strong wind. The sounds of chains echoed behind Hera. Heavy metal chains clashing on the ground. Again feeling chills run up his spine. Once again Hera knew he was not alone but this time around he knew he was in danger. Towering four feet taller than Hera. A dark figure incased in a pitch black armor stood behind Hera. Trapped Hera did not know if to immediatly try to run or turn to face the figure.

Chains attached to the black armor he wore. His face and head not visable. With the only visable feature two red eyes that were locked on Hera. Awaiting for its victim to turn. Slowwly Hera turned fear consuming him. Deep down knowing if he showed fear visably then he would be in trouble. Taking a deep breath finially Hera quickly spun and looked face to face with the pitch black figure. His eyes resembling him off the eyes of Leein. That he looked into many times before. ''Who are you?''Hera questioned. ''I am Justice''the figure snapped pointing his arm at Hera. In seconds in the wrist of the figure a duel disk appeared quickly forming his his right hand.

The dark figure pointed its pitch black duel disk at Hera not speaking another word. Behind Hera Masked Kuriboh appeared nuddging Hera's arm. ''Its okay little buddy''Hera replied pressing the on button of his duel disk. ''You want a duel then you will get one''Hera said confidently. ''You will be judged now''the dark figure snapped quickly drawing his opening hand. ''Ill beggin then''Hera replied quickly becoming impatiant by the dark figures staring. ''I activate Reinforcement Of The Army''Hera replied placing a card into the disk. ''With this i add Avenger Hero Loyal Solider''Hera explained adding a card from his deck to his hand. ''I normal summon Loyal Solider'' Hera replied. Loyal Solider leaped out from the sky bowing in front of Hera.

''Per the effect of Avenger Hero Loyal Solider i can add Shield Of Jusitice''Hera explained grabbing his deck and quickly skimming through it. Unphase by this the dark figure continued to stand there not uttering a word. {Could it be you?}Hera asked himself. Shaking off his thoughts Hera returned his attention to the duel. ''I equip Loyal Solider with Shield Of Justice with this i can now call up the one of the most loyal and courageous Heroes to ever exist''Hera beggan to chant. Within seconds Loyal Soldier vanished and instead Avenger Hero Freedom stood in front of Hera. Like all other times when Freedom stood next to him. A new confidence and insurance followed.

Feeling unbreakable and unstoppable. A smile appeared on Heras face ignoring the emense darkness and danger in front of him. ''I set a card and its your go mr. creepy''Hera mocked. '' Sentence time''the dark figure replied coldy drawing a card. ''I normal summon Savage Hero'' from the ground two sharp blades shot out. ''What is that...''Hera asked as he watched a dark warrior pull the ground appart and crawl up in front of the dark figure. ''When this card is summoned i can specail summon one Dark warrior type monster from my hand''the dark figure explained.

Black mist suddenly manefested around the dark figure then slowwly moved in front of the dark figure. Hera wathed as the mist created a slender warrior figure ''With the effect of Shadow Mist i can now add Mask Change to my hand''the dark figure explaied. ''Only those with a ambtion to fight can know true justice''the dark figure replied. ''I activate Mask Change and Mask Change 2''the dark figure announced inserting two cards into his disk. In both the dark warriors hands two diffrent masks appeared. ''Transform into that who can JUDGE ALL!''the dark figure demanded. With his demands both figures placed the mask on there faces causing a bright flash of light to illuminate the entire street.

Hera covered his eyes from the emense flash. The thunderheads were getting closer, pushing away the dark sky with gray clouds. There was no doubt now that a dark storm approached. Slowwly Hera oppened his eyes to see three blurry figures in front of him. The air began to move, jerkily at first, then within seconds took out the tathered sign above them. ''The time for Judgment is Here''the voice of the dark figure spoke out. ''DARK LAW ATTACK FREEDOM!''the dark figures voice screamed out. In an instant Hera responded ''GO TRAP NEGATE ATTACK!''Hera shouted out. Knowing he could have used Freedoms effect but unable to see the strengh of the two monsters in front of him.

''I set a card and end''the dark figures voice replied. With the end of his sentence everything calmed down around. Storm clouds vanished. The bright flash was gone. Now Hera could visably see his opponents in front of him. {What was that...}Hera asked himself still feeling the effects. Remembering the events in order in his head. ''Tranform into that who can JUDGE ALL''the dark figures sentence echoing in the head of Hera. {When he summoned them it all happened}Hera thought looking up to see the sky. Dark but no clouds in sight.

Anyalizing the two new monsters on the dark figures side. The first was a tall warrior with gray armor. On both his hands sharp claws. ''Masked Hero Anki...''Hera read on his disk. Then turning his attention to the second monster. The second monster was also a tall warrior but his armor was black. His helmet reminded Hera of a tigger with a wide open jaw. ''Masked Hero Dark Law...''Hera replied to himself. ''Heroes...''Hera said quietly to himself his attention turned on Freedom. Oddly he had a look of determination like he wanted to actually fight this one time fight more than anyone before. A feeling Hera began to feel too.

''DRAW!''Hera shouted. ''I banish Shield Of Justice to specail summon Loyal Solider back''Hera statted. Loyal Soldier jumped out and landed next to Freedom. ''With his effect i can now add this Iron Of Inteligiance''Hera explained. ''NOW!''the dark figure instantly shouted. Dark Laws eyes suddenly glew a dark yellow as Hera's eyes locked on them. Not able to look away. Feeling his body unable to move. ''DARK CLAW!''the voice of the dark figure screamed breaking the grip of Hera. {What was that}Hera asked himself seeing his hand now only have two cards.

Quickly noticing Iron Of Inteligiance not in his hand. He at last understood. Reading and looking at both of the dark figures card text. ''Any card added to my hand will be instantly banished and any monster sent to my graveyard will be banished''he read to himself. ''I activate Hidden Armory sending the top card of my deck and add the banished Iron Of Inteligiance ''Hera explained. Hera looked at Loyal Solider. Knowing if he was not carefull one of his most loyal monsters would be banished. Without another thought Loyal Solider turned and looked at Hera nooding at him catching Hera off guard. For the very first time one of his monsters just comunicated with him.

Once again Masked Kuriboh appeared behind Hera and at last he understood. ''I sacrefice Loyal Solider and tribute simmon Avenger Hero Punisher Panther!''Hera screamed. Within seconds Loyal Solider vanished and in front of him a gray panther took form. {Me and my heroes understand we fight TOGETHER}Hera thought to himself. ''My new hero will allow me to set up my A GAME!''Hera shouted. Viciously the panther hissed at the dark figure and his two monsters. ''I activate Panthers effect letting me reveal a Avenger Hero from my deck and this monster gains its type''Hera explained. ''I reveal Avenger Hero Tech making Panther a machine''Hera explianed.

Silver armor slowwly consumed the gray panther. . ''HERO ROADCALL!''Hera shouted grabbing one of the two cards from his hand. Within seconds the gray panther vanished. In its place both Avenger Hero Freedom and Avenger Hero Iron stood next to eachother . Like all his past battles they were ready for this war. . ''IRON ATTACK HIS DARK LAW NO MERCY!''Hera screamed pointing at Masked Hero Dark Law. With the rage of Hera Iron shot three rockets at the dark figure. Staring at the missiles as they quickly shot towards him the figure slowwly move his hand towards the disk. ''A trap...''Hera said to himself noticing this.

Then the wind came. It was a high,breathless whistling, sometimes deepening to a bass roar before glissading up to awhooping scream. Making the missiles vanish with its feroristy and just like that it was gone. Iron feel to the ground weakened. ''Lost Wind''the dark figure replied his set card that was revaleled slowwly vanishing. Hera could not belive his eyes. One of his greatest shot just everted just like that. ''I draw''the dark figure replied beggining his turn. ''The Judgment will continue''he said. ''I normal summon my Summoner Monk''the dark figure stated. Another array of smoke appeared from the ground quickly forming a cloud.

Inisde an old man in a dark robe sat. In a concentrated stance. ''I send this spell card to SS Armageon Knight''the dark figure explianed. Out from the cloud a dark warrior marched out standing next to Dark Law. His hair long and black with a red scarf flowwing from his neck. ''I overlay these two lv four monsters''the dark figure spoke out. Monk and Knight jumped into the air. A white circle shot out from the ground consuming the dark figures two monsters. Spinning like a spiral it went into the sky then exploded. ''RANK 4 BLADE ARMOR NINJA!''the dark figure screamed looking up. Hera looked up watching as a dark warrior feel from the sky. His arms folded looking down at Hera. In both his hands he held two sharp swords.

''I detach one xyz material to let DARK LAW attack twice''the figure snapped. ''What...''Hera said not beliving his airs. Before he could respond Dark Law through himself into the air quickly coming down at Freedom. ''I CHAINS FREEDOMS EFFECT!''Hera interupted. Freedom slammed his fist into the ground causing a forcefield to appear in front of him. ''JUSTICE CANT BE DENIED!''the dark figure screamed. ''ATTACK AGAIN!''he damanded. With this responce Dark Law struck its claws going right through the chest of Freedom. ''NOO...!''Hera screamed as he watched Hera drop his shield and explode in front of him. ''ANKI DESTROY IRON!''the dark figure demanded. ANKI charged at Iron slashing right through him. Hera again watched in horror as one of his heroes screamed in aggony then exploded in front of him.

''Justice is served''the dark figure replied looking on at Hera now defencless. ''Blade Armor Ninja attack''the figure demanded. Blade Armor Ninja pointed its two swords at Hera. Then quickly ran at Hera. Quickly Hera slammed a card from his hand on the disk. Blocking the attack was a giant silver wall. Two arms and a head shot out from the wall shooting the bats off. ''I can specail summon this card from my hand when im attacked and imedaitly it will gain defence equal to the attacking monster''Hera explained. Letting out a sigh of relief Hera returned his eyes to the ongoing battle.

{Iron and Freedom}Hera thought to himself the sight of both his monsters exploding in front of him still effecting him. {Banished which means for the first time i need to win a fight without them}Hera thought to himself awaiting for the dark figures turn to conclude. His four warrior's again appearing in front of them. Each looking evily at Hera and his one Avenger Hero Blocker. Just then in the head of Hera he heard the familiar cry of Masked Kuriboh. Without needing to know his next draw a smile appeared on Hera's face. ''I end...''the dark figure replied. ''You wanna fight''Hera said his hands reaching down and grasping the top card of his deck awaiting to draw it.

''ILL GIVE YOU ONE!''Hera screamed quickly drawing it and seeing the image of Masked Kuriboh. In front of him Avenger Hero Lost Voyager appearing. Only visable to him. ''You ready Kuriboh?''Hera asked looking over his shoulder. No responce. ''Hey did you hear me?''Hera asked again awaiting that familiar cry. But again nothing. Holding Masked Kuriboh in his hands the eyes of Hera widdened in horror. Finially the cry he waited for heard but not next to him or behind him but instead in front of him. ''...What...''Hera studdered not beliving his eyes. On the shoulder of the dark figure Masked Kurboh appeared. Similiar to the many times he would appear on the shoulder of Hera. Encouraging him.

''Unlike your fathers Kuriboh spirit only a person with your bloodline or family name will be able to see Masked Kurbih''the voice of Mr. Rejjii spoke out from inside the head of Hera. ''He is your guardian and the very last gift your father left you in order to show you the secrets but more importantly where your road as a duelist leads''Hera still not beliving what he was seeing. ''But more imposrtantly only you or another Yuki could ever hear him''the final sentence of Mr. Rejii echoing the head of Hera. Causing Hera to drop the Masked Kurboh card and be frozen in a mixture of confusion and fear. ''What is going on?''Hera asked. Taking a deep breath. ''Who... ''he paused. ''Are...''his voice continued. '' You...''Hera asked.

Turn 3. RED REBBELION! Birth Of Resisistance

Hera stood perplexed. His eyes dampered on the sight of Masked Kuriboh on the shoulder of this dark shadow. This monster. The harder he looked the more he refused to believe what he was seeing. The masked menace not showing no kinda reaction to Masked Kuriboh on his shoulder as if this happened a hundred other times. A destined comrade. ''Fear is visably shown on your face this i feed on''the masked figure muttered from his iron mask. His dark eyes peeking through staring right through the soul of Hera. ''In the end all there is in every direction is darkness''he spoke coldy. Just then it hit him. Hera watched as the direction of the dark figure shifted to a small object chained around the figures waist.

Tathered and torn. Visably seen and with its reveal the eyes of Hera widdened in horror. Seeing this reaction the man quickly turned to break the view of Hera but still Hera knew what he saw and finially the answer to his questions hit him. ''That doll...''Hera began to speak trying to regain his voice. ''There is no way you could have that doll''he replied the smiling face of Candice appearing in his head. . ''I worked on them all last nght''Candice said handng one to Hera and one to John. They both looked at eachother, a puzzed look on both of there faces. Without notice they both ripped the paper from the top revealing two handmade dolls. ''Great its a doll...wait a sec...''John said examing the doll. ''ITS BUSTER BLADER!''he shouted. ''WOW THIS IS AWESOME''HERA Shouted.

The memory quickly ended his eyes still stuck on the small item chained around the dark figures leg. ''That doll was made by my friend''Hera replied leaning down and picking up the Masked Kuriboh card. Then dropping the bag that was drapped around his bag. Unzipping it. He pulled the Avenger Hero Iron doll made by Candice. Pointing it at the dark figure. ''Imposible...''the dark voice snapped. '' I dont know who you are but after i defeat you i am taking that doll''the dark figure snapped becoming immediatly violent. ''FINISH YOUR TURN!''he screamed. {Thid cant be happening}Hera thought to himself slowwly standing up. {They were the same from every small detail}he thought examining the four cards in his hand. ''But victory will give me the answers i need''Hera insured himself.

. ''I normal summon the tuner monster Masked Kuriboh''Hera stated. With its appearance the Masked Kuriboh that was on the dark figures side vanished. Proudly standing in front of Hera. ''I SYNCH MASKED KURIBOH WITH LEVEL SIX BLOCKER''Hera stated pointing at the dark figure. ''TRAVLER OF SIX DIFFRENT GALAXIES PLEASE APPEAR HERE FOR THIS BATTLE'' ''FORM DOWN LOST AVENGER HERO VOYAGER!''Hera and the adult voice screamed at the same time A new monster now stood next to Hera. Its armor compeltly black. Wearing a long dark helmet that covered his entire face. With the apperance of Voyager a look of unbrekable confidence took form on the face of Hera. ''This ends now''Hera insured.

''Your monster has as much of a chance at winning this battle as you do escaping me''the dark figure snapped back. ''Give up you are trapped in my dark web''the dark figure continued. Dark Law,Anki and Armor Ninja preparing for battle. ''Give up...i dont know what that means''Hera replied. ''I activate the spell card Diffrent Demension Reincarnation''Hera replied inserting one of the three cards into the disk. ''By discarding a card i can now specail summon a banished monster''Hera explained. ''RETURN FROM THE BANISHED ZONE AND BRACE THE FIELD WITH YOUR PAIN FULL HOWL!''Hera shouted. Avenger Hero Punisher Panther once again stood in front of Hera. ''When this card is specail summoned i can add one equip spell card and add it to my hand''Hera explianed.

''Fool...''the dark figure said quietly. ''Oh i have not forgotten once i add this card to my hand then your Dark Law will immediatly banishing one card from my hand''Hera replied pausing to add the card. ''I will have two cards but let me you in on a little secret this spell card i add will end the duel in one turn''Hera replied. Quickly Hera skimmed through his deck adding the card to his hand and pointing the last two cards in his hand to the dark figure. ''And if you happen to hit the added card then i will lose..''Hera said with a smile on his face. ''Are you a fool...?''the dark figure asked perplexed. ''Nah not a fool but i love to live on the edge so come on play chance with me and decide''Hera replied his smile quickly turning into a grin.

{Candice i will save you and until that day comes i will not lose a duel}Hera thought to himself awaiting the dark figures choice. The dark figure finially responded. ''That one..''the dark figure answered pointing at the card on his right. Within seconds Dark Law oppened its massive jaws unleashing a blast that struck and destroyed the card. ''Game over..''the dark figure replied watching as the grin on Hera's face quickly switched to a look of sadness and defeat. Masked Kurboh suddenly appeared in front of Hera letting out a sad cry trying to get Hera's attention. Hera looked down at the ground for what seemed to be hours. ''Your turn and this duel is over''the dark figure replied.

''Including this one''Hera replied finishing his thought. Slowwly rising his head up the dark figure saw a huge grin on the face of Hera. ''Check MATE!''Hera screamed. ''I acitvate the equip spell Triangle Attack''Hera replied quickly inserting the card into the disk. ''With this i can equip it to one warrior type monster i control and for this turn it can attack every single specail summoned monsters you control once''Hera explained. ''No monsters can be destroyed by battle''Hera continued to explain. ''A monster with zero attack and your gonna attack?''the dark figure replied puzzled. . ''I attack''Hera said swiftly. Instantly Voyager shot towards Dark Law. ''DARK LAW DESTROY HIM''the dark figure demanded. As Voyager got closser to Dark Law. Dark Law raised its claws up striking Voyager as a large explosion took place covering the scene in smoke.

''Effect of Voyager now activates'' ''When he attacks a monster with higher attack than him my opponet takes damage equal to the attacking monster before damage calculation''Hera explianed from out of the smoke. ''WHAT!''the dark figure shouted. ''With it not being able to be destroyed by battle this turn i can now attack Anki and Blade Armor Ninja'' ''And each time i do you will take damage equal to there attack this game is over''Hera replied quietly from the smoke. ''This cannot be..''the dark figure replied looking over to see Voyager preparing to attack again suddenly his eyes caught something in his graveyard slot a card shinning. Not realizing this until this moment.

Sirens blasted through the streets. Blue and Red lights flashed on as three motorcyles appeared surronding Hera and the dark figure. Then three more followed. Followed by three more until they were surrounded. ''Took you long enough''the dark figure replied looking out from the smoke. Five officers jumped off there bikes standing behind the dark figure and five more appeared behind where Hera was standing. ''Its over''the dark figure replied lowering his hand causing Dark Law, Anki and Armor Ninja to vanish. ''Your captured''he spoke slowwly walking into the smoke as it vanished.

''WHAT!''' ''IMPOSIBLE!''the dark figure screamed out. Hera was gone. ''What is going on Herald?'' a male voice asked. Appearing behind the dark figure was another masked figure about the same height as the dark figure. Slowwly he removed his helmet to reveal spikey silver hair and ice blue eyes. ''Is this a joke?''he asked. ''No, there was a boy here''Herald replied angrly. ''Then where is he?'' ''Was he a ghost''the second figured teased. ''TROY!'' ''I am not joking''Herald screamed out angrly. ''There is no one here''the second figure insured Herald walking to the middle of the smoke where Hera was standing. {Where the hell did you go}Herald thought to himself looking in every direction.

''I am as borred as you are but hunting ghosts is not a smart idea''the second figure teased. ''Be patiant the Ruby Circuit Central Championship is starting soon''he replied placing his helmet back on his head and walking back to his bike. ''There will be enough dueling there but this time real life people''he replied jumping on. Not responding to this. Herald continued to look around trying to find a sign of Hera but it was like he just vanished. ''You coming?''Troy asked. ''Whatever''Herald replied shrugging everything off and walking towards Troy and the other officers.

{This is not over}Herald thought walking to his bike. Once again the sound of sirrens shattered the night silence. As Herald jumped onto his bike turning it on and screeching in a circle before speeding off. ''Hard headed''Troy replied to himself getting one more look at the area before turning his bike off and following. A cool wind passed by the area pushing a small object into the empty street. The small Iron Doll that Hera held close to his heart. Signaling to everyone that this was no illusion but instead an event that created just more questions to this bizzare scene that was slowwly unfolding.


End file.
